


Reward Ficlet for Lizziebunny2828

by sassywitch (itsacapitalday)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-21
Updated: 2007-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsacapitalday/pseuds/sassywitch





	Reward Ficlet for Lizziebunny2828

_**Reward Ficlet for Lizziebunny2828**_  
  
Dom stood at the back of the crew watching Billy closely as he worked.

He had received Billy’s email two days ago and even in his written word Dom could feel Billy’s exhaustion. So he had changed his own plans and gotten the first flight to Malta he could.

In their third month of filming, it was already over budget and nowhere near finished. Billy had stepped in when the original star had dropped out claiming exhaustion, but his urrent address was a swank Betty Ford Clinic suite. Billy had offered his assistance to the Director, who was a friend from Drama school days. So, here he was working fifteen hour days trying to reshoot scenes as quickly as they could.

Dom could see the exhaustion in the deep brackets around Billy’s mouth and even deeper crinkles at the corners of his eyes. Even though he looked as tired as fuck, Dom couldn’t help but think how attractive he looked. His costume put him just a sidekick shy of Indiana Jones, and the exposure to the burning maltese sun had brought out the ginger in his hair.

Besides Dom grinned cheekily, it was all kinds of hot seeing a prop gun in a holder on one hip and coiled whip hanging on the other.

The director called action in a Glaswegian accent thicker than Billy’s and Dom watched his lover in rapt fascination, but had to repeat it three times before the Director decided he was happy with the first take and called that it was time for a break.

Dom stepped forward through the milling crew waiting patiently as Billy brushed his hand across his dusty face trying to sort out his weary thoughts.

As he looked up, his eyes met Dom’s and Dom knew that now Billy would be okay.  



End file.
